Father Figure
by laureas
Summary: Foreseeing that Luke Skywalker would likely not be turned, the Emperor decides that the young Jedi must not rejoin the Rebel Fleet. Yet the resulting events give Luke the one thing he'd always wanted. His Father..
1. Before it's too late

Father Figure:

Summary: Foreseeing that Luke Skywalker would likely not be turned, the Emperor decides that the young Jedi must not rejoin the Rebel Fleet. Yet the resulting events give Luke the one thing he'd always wanted. His Father..

_Force Speech_

^_Force Visions^_

*thoughts*

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and do not receive money for writing this. I just write to improve my ability and for fun.

Father Figure -

Foreword -

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne aboard the second Death Star and smiled. All was as he'd foreseen it. Even the part that his treacherous apprentice was about to play was going to give him final victory over the Rebels. A pity that Vader's abnormal instincts should have gotten in the way. The boy he had molded to near perfection was still flawed even all these years. There was still far too much of the Jedi knight he'd once been to truly ever be a Sith. As for Skywalker, the boy would be the catalyst to unleashing the full power of his fallen sire. The Jedi had trained Luke Skywalker far better than they'd ever managed with his famous father, Anakin. The boy would not be turned as he had warned Vader. And indeed young Skywalker was the only thing The Emperor could foresee bringing the long "dead" spirit of Anakin Skywalker back to destroy him. A pity, but the boy had to die.

Even as Palpatine thought that he felt a burning light in the Force seem to dim and go out. Looking up he gave a savage grin as he saw the Executor suddenly flash by before jumping to hyper-space. "Yes, Lord Vader," the emperor cackled. "Go and show the Galaxy the price of betrayal. Destroy the Rebellion for the betrayal and death of your son. As you did the Jedi!"

Little did he know that one slight 'mistake' was going to bring his plans to naught.

Chapter 1 - Before it's too late

The men that comprised the bridge crew of the Executor worked with a fervor that was not wholly dampened by their terror of their Commander-in-Chief. Yet the terror was not as powerful as the need to please him. It was utterly out of character for the great Dark Lord of the Sith to speak of anything connected to his private life. It had been much speculation on the part of all the crew that Darth Vader had no past and nothing but total submission to The Emperor. To find out they had been wrong on both counts was a galaxy-shaking event.

Yet the puzzle pieces had come all together when Darth Vader had come to the bridge in severe agitation. One could almost imagine that the dark lord was actually shaking and many feared for their lives. That was until he had ordered Peitt to open ship-wide communication as soon as they made to jump to hyper-space. This sudden mission without the prior authorization of the Emperor had everyone more than a little nervous.

It was in stunned silence that they listened to the galaxy's most feared being make a confession and practically beg for their aid. That the Rebels' most beloved hero Luke Skywalker, was the Dark Lord's son. And the Emperor had promised to give Vader his son upon capture. Instead the Emperor had gone ahead and tried to play the Imperial Navy the Rebellion and even the Dark Lord himself like so many dejacc pieces. By having Skywalker captured and killed then turning around and blaming the Rebels for murdering the 'son of Vader'. And it would have worked save for one thing.

His son was still alive but barely and only the Executor could reach the spot where they were torturing him to death.

Now the Dark Lord's single-minded obsession over the young Rebel made sense. To know that he was a father made him far less than invincible. And now the emperor had tried to have his son murdered and blame it one the Rebellion. Many of the crew though they feared Lord Vader, also respected him and even admired him. now the Executor was an Imperial ship in name only and soon not even that. If they got there in time

Admiral Piett watched his superior from the corner of his eye as he listen to the tense reports running around the bridge. Vader was at his customary spot by the bridge view port, watching the dancing blue light that made up hyper-space flow by. As he heard the estimated time to reversion being announced, he squared his shoulders and moved to his commander's side.

"My lord, we will reach Jablin in ten minutes." Piett swallowed hard as Vader swung around in a stance he remembered all too well. Someone was going to die today. "It will not be you that dies this day Piett but the fools who thought to kill my son," the echoing bass rumble of the Sith rumbled around him. Slightly taken aback, Piett impulsively asked the question on everyone's mind. "My lord how do you know this is the work of the Emperor and not a trick of the rebels?" Realizing what he had just asked, Piett paled and started to back up. Only he was stopped by Vader's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"My son was supposedly given a toxin that destroys his connection to the Force, killing him slowly. Only the Empire has made research in such weapons against the Jedi. His captors made a grave mistake however. Instead of giving him the poison, they gave him the serum meant for me. One which greatly enhances a Force user's connection to the Force. He has not the training to control this. I only felt his pain when he became delirious."

"That is how I know the Emperor is behind this." Vader's managed to make his vocoder drop to a near whisper as he added, "Should Luke die because of this, I will not stopped until the Emperor is dead, Even if it means siding with the Rebellion."


	2. Past and Present Pain

Summary: Foreseeing that Luke Skywalker would likely not be turned, the Emperor decides that the young Jedi must not rejoin the Rebel Fleet. Yet the resulting events give Luke the one thing he'd always wanted. His Father..

_Force Speech_

^_Force Visions^_

*thoughts*

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and do not receive money for writing this. I just write to improve my ability and for fun.

Chapter 2 - Past and Present Pain

*Of all planets in the galaxy to pick, he just had to choose Jablin* Vader thought sourly as the planet swam into view. The not so subtle jab at his past when he was known as a hero only strengthen his resolve. The near death of Obi-wan on this planet just reminded the Dark Lord of all he had lost. *Not this time 'my master'* Vader sneered the last two words in his thoughts as he boarded the shuttle. *You will take no one else from me, or convince me to drive anyone else away.*

So close now to his son he could feel every blow, every burn. Even to when one of Luke's bones broke under the vicious assault. Luke's mental cry in the Force was an unending scream for aid. Yet the emperor would no longer be able to sense it. Vader used the artificial sensitivity that had been given his son to block the emperor from sensing the Dark Lord's true thoughts.

The attack was swift and brutal. It had to be done so, for the scum that had kidnapped and tortured Luke had orders to kill the young Jedi should anyone find them. Physical evidence for the emperor's eyes was also required. Palpatine was farsighted enough to know that Vader could shield his mind from his master on occasion. In word and deed, Vader could not afford to act any different then as he always had while enraged.

Yet Vader sorely wished too. Every act of brutality was witness by Luke in the Force. No longer able to use his abilities thanks to the Force Cuffs Luke could follow his every move mentally. The boy was now aware that the Dark Lord was there to claim him. So it seemed that though still feverish Luke's terror at being in his father's clutches overwhelmed everything.

One of the leaders had just confessed to Vader that a high Alliance member had paid them to torture Luke till he admitted that he was the 'son of Vader'. Vader merely tightened his fist in response and bones started snapping. It didn't keep the Dark Lord from noticing a bloodied figure slowly limping forward. Casting the Rodian's limp form aside with a wave of the Force, he watched in curiosity. Everyone else had run from him yet this person was trying to run towards the Dark Lord. It wasn't till the slight form reached him that Vader managed to recognize his son.

Vader barely managed to wave off the approaching troopers. Luke seemed to lunge forward only to fall to his knees. Yet he had managed to grab hold of his father's legs. Even through the dulled sensors of his lower artificial limbs, Vader could feel his son shaking uncontrollably. Completely baffled, Vader could not comprehend why his son had not fled at the first opportunity. Instead Luke had seemingly come straight to him as soon as he'd been freed.

*Why have you come to me, Luke?* Vader thought in bewilderment. *You have rejected me at every turn and rightfully so. Why me and why now?* _Because you came for me, father. And that I realized that there is still good in you. I couldn't leave you now. I don't want to. All I want is my father, Anakin Skywalker._

Anakin bent down and unwrapped his son's arms from his legs. Luke thought that it was his turn to be rejected. Instead hesitant arms wrapped around his slight frame. Anakin stood up with his son in his arms for the first time and could barely shield the joy he felt. Tears streamed down behind the ebony mask as Anakin savored the sense of righteousness. Even so it had come at a dear price. As Luke felt his consciousness fade he took comfort in the words his father spoke through the Force

_And you have found me, my son. _


	3. Light in the Darkness

Summary: Foreseeing that Luke Skywalker would likely not be turned, the Emperor decides that the young Jedi must not rejoin the Rebel Fleet. Yet the resulting events give Luke the one thing he'd always wanted. His Father.

_Force Speech_

^_Force Visions^_

*thoughts*

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and do not receive money for writing this. I just write to improve my ability and for fun.

Chapter 3 - Light in the Darkness

Luke woke to the welcome sensation of warmth and safety. He kept his eyes closed however as he was still wary from his imprisonment. The young Jedi didn't dare use the Force just yet to find out what was going on. He still remembered the complete breakdown of his control after the torturers had injected him. They had said it was a poison designed by the Emperor to destroy his ability in the Force. Instead he remembered his Force sensitivity had become unbelievable heightened by the serum. So much so that his training was no match for the onslaught. They had managed to stun him and slip cuffs on him that stopped him from using the Force.

It hadn't cut the sensitivity and he could no longer shield himself from everyone. Instead when he learned that the poison he'd been given was actually a serum meant for his father, Luke had concentrated on one thing. The mercenaries had thought they had given him the right vial and when his father came they'd give Vader the poison instead. Luke therefore decided not to call on his father no matter what. Yet now he realized that someone had found him and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He could hear harsh breathing besides his own in the background. Someone was shifting almost impatiently by his side. The air had a sterile and medicinal taste to it. And yet the bed he was in was surprisingly comfortable. Too soft for the medial ward, Luke decided. Finally he cautiously felt out into the Force and what he felt made him sit up in shock, eyes wide,

He was still feeling the effects of the serum but someone else now blunted the enhancement. Now he could regain control and center himself in the Force again. That meant that whoever it was had far more training then he had and more experience. It could only mean that he was with his father. Luke looked to his right and couldn't help but let out a startled gasp. Though still in his full armor, Vader had taken off both his helmet and mask. Blue eyes met blue as his father spoke in a raspy voice. "Not what you were expecting I would imagine."

Vader looked down and Luke could sense his father's shame and disgust at his appearance. Underneath that was a seething cauldron of guilt, grief, and horror at his actions. The Darkness Luke could still feel in his father but it was steadily loosing ground. Luke realized his father was waiting for Luke to recoil from him, to reject him again now that he was fully sensible. Yet Vader, no Anakin seemed determined to protect his son anyways.

What his father didn't seem to realize was that Luke had already accepted that Vader had once been Anakin Skywalker and could be so again. Luke knew his father had kept out of his son's mind as much as possible. Otherwise Anakin would have known about Luke's confrontation with both Yoda and Ben before his capture. Luke ignored the sharp pain he felt as he slowly shifted closer to his father's hunched form. Anakin was so intent on keeping himself shielded from both Palpatine and his son that he didn't notice Luke moving until thin arms encircled his chest. He looked up in shock to note that Luke was resting his head against the shoulder pad of his armor.

"It doesn't matter to me what happened in the past Father. Not even what happened at Bespin matters anymore. I forgive you. All that matters to me is that I finally have my father. Something I've been waiting for all my life."

Slowly with hesitation Anakin returned the hug, careful of his son's injuries. It was an awkward gesture at best yet then Anakin had not held anyone to comfort in over twenty long years. His suit was not built for comfort for other or even himself. Anakin lowered his shielding from his son slightly and felt the truth of Luke's statement. And his unease at his father's grotesque scarring.

"And my appearance doesn't trouble you? For I sense that it does my son," Anakin asked. He felt frightened of the answer but he would stand for nothing less than the truth no matter how much it hurt. White lies, secrets and well-meant deceptions were a large part of Anakin's fall to the Darkness and he would have nothing more to do with them. Still truth hurt and his fragile hold on the Light was beginning to falter. Luke would not reject him in the Force but could he truly stand to see his father without the mask? For Anakin himself couldn't stand his own reflection, how could his son?

Luke raised his head to look his father in the eye as he carefully spoke his next words. "Luminous beings are we, Father, not this crude matter. Your appearance only discomforts me when thinking of what you must have suffered to become like this, Father." Luke chuckled as a thought occurred to him. "You could be uglier then Jabba and I wouldn't care, I'd love you anyways."

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, as he felt wetness gathering in them. *Only you could possible care what I suffered as a result of my sins, Luke.* Gathering his control he took the light-hearted approach his son was obviously aiming for. "I consider myself fortunate indeed if I haven't been disfigured to the point that I'm uglier then a Hutt, Luke." He leaned loser to his son and raised an eyebrow as he added conspiratorially, "However the same can't be said of the Emperor."

Luke's eyes widened in shock at his father's words. His jaw even dropped as Anakin began to wheeze out a chuckle. Then Luke joined in as father and son shared their first laugh together.


End file.
